I Am Brave
by ItsAKiliThing
Summary: Jordan Barton is the daughter of Hawkeye and the Black Widow. One event changes her life forever. A story of new beginnings, love, hate and most of all trust. Jordan knows two things: She is Brave. She is an Avenger. I do not own the cover image or the Avengers world. Some Romance/hurt/family ect. I do own JC and Tom.
1. Chapter 1 - Infinity

"Jordan Claire Barton don't you dare go to Stark's lab again" Dad's voice yelled from the phone. I held the iPhone away from my ear cringing at the static noise.

"Dad I'm going to be fine, I promise I won't try any of his prototypes! Okay?" I said pleading onto the phone.

I groaned inwardly as Clint Barton, aka Dad rattled off his usual lecture he recited whenever I went three metres near Tony. This was because I kind of accidently broke my arm when trying this new bow and arrow prototype; long story.

After letting him rant on I put the phone to my cheek. "Dad, everything is going to be O-KAY"

"Fine, but JC, you better come back before lunch eleven o'clock sharp okay? You're my favourite daughter you know" he said with a huff.

"Dad I'm your only daughter!"

"Just be careful okay!"

"Whatever" I replied like the teenager I am. He hung up. I sighed. He could be way too protective sometimes. Maybe it was because we were so much alike. Not in looks but definitely in personality. I basically looked like my mum with the same fiery red hair. Dad and I had exactly the same attitude plus I was better at archery than gymnastics like Mum.

I walked into the elevator and went up to Tony's place. I took out my iPhone again. Stark had added a few bits and pieces to it for stuff to annoy Dad. This includes him teaching me how to hack into someone's PA system and play my music. I worship him for that. Using the techniques he taught me I got his office and the elevator's speaker system and started playing Onerepublic's Counting Stars track. I hummed the melody as I travelled up, smiling to myself. Tony was basically my Uncle and Pepper my Aunt. I love going here because there is always something going on.

The elevator doors opened and I stepped into his bar which connected onto his balcony/landing platform. I grabbed a bottle of soda from his bar fridge and sat down near the large S-T-A-R-K on the building. Tony knew I liked to sit here, he wouldn't bother me for a while I hoped. That hope didn't last because from the balcony above a voice yelled "HEY BARTON, The Captains here!"

I quickly ran to the elevator again and scrambled in. This was great because Steve might teach me one of his fighting moves again. Dad and Mum wouldn't teach me a damn thing. The elevator dinged and I was in Tony's lab. He greeted me with his usual "How's it going Barton" while looking at his high tech screens. He wore is usual black clothing with the triangle patterns of light shining through.

"I'll only answer if I get one of those computers" I replied walking towards Steve.

Tony spun around on his chair and said "But then your Dad would shoot me and you wouldn't be able to come here anymore"

"Ahhhh but you forgot the part where he doesn't find out" I said mysteriously.

"Go bash up old guy over there" he finished turning around to his screen again.

I smiled and stood next to Steve. "So what are we learning today soldier?" I asked. The Captain smiled and pointed down to the landing platform.

"You are going to learn how to catch your enemy by surprise."

Steve wore is usual 'Old Guy' stuff that consisted of a shirt tucked into pants that were up a little too high for this century. I'd have to say he pulled it off nicely though.

Down on the platform we went through some basic manoeuvres on how you could leap onto your enemy's back and take them down, silently. It was hard work with the sun beaming down but after an hour I had the basic motion down. The tricky part was the 'taking your enemy down'. Once on their back you could either strangle them or snap their neck. This takes a lot of strength. But I had nothing to practise on so we moved to hand to hand combat.

Steve was really good at this and an excellent teacher too. Over three years I have already learnt how to disable an opponent in a number of different ways. One day I actually knocked him over. He says I'm a natural just like my Mum, Natasha Romanoff. While doing some punching exercises we heard the elevator open with a whoosh.

Dad came out.

I looked at my watch it said quarter past eleven.

"Jordan what are you doing with Mr Rodgers at _eleven fifteen_" He said with those cold grey eyes.

"What the hell Dad? Is it really that important that I'm fifteen minutes late?" I shouted while Steve backed away. 'Yeah thanks captain' I thought.

"That wasn't the question Jordan." Damn it, I am so screwed. Now Dad has found me out I'm so going to be in for it when we get home.

"Steve was just teaching me a few things" I shrugged, "what's wrong with that?"

"She really is quite good Clint, a natural in fact" Steve said innocently. Dad glared at him.

"For Christ's Sake Dad! Can't I learn anything? While you and Mum go fight the bad guys I'm always stuck with Stark or Dr Banner in the Tower for WEEKS! There is nothing to do and Livvy is allowed to learn or fight plus I haven't even met Tom! I just want to be like you, so give me a chance!" Now I was really shouting. _Why couldn't I actually learn something useful?_

"JC I don't want you to get hurt!" He shouted

I threw my hands up in anger "You and Mum have enhanced capabilities both mental and physical! Have you actually seen me Dad? I am a natural at archery and hand to hand combat!"

A vein throbbed at Clint's forehead, wow this is getting heated. "Ok Jordan, I haven't seen you! I have no idea okay?" He said defeated.

I had to tell him the truth now, this couldn't go on. I swallowed before saying calmly "For two years I looked up videos, I snuck out of the tower to SHEILD and I eventually taught myself some basic manoeuvers. The next three years I have been working with Steve and Tony." Dad stared at me blankly. He looked terrible. He didn't say anything for a while; he just looked blankly into space.

"Show me" he whispered. At first I didn't hear him then I realised what he wanted me to do. He wanted me to fight him. I smiled mischievously.

"You're about to get your ass handed to you Daddy"

"Hit me with your best shot" he replied, his eyes dancing with adrenaline.

I lunged at him but he moved out if the way. I rolled and stood up on my feet and I almost didn't see the punch coming. His massive fist headed towards my face and I ducked out of the way so he only clipped my shoulder. I used my elbow and hit him in the jaw. It was a good solid blow. Dad stumbled back more in surprise than pain. I heard a whoop and saw Mum standing next to Steve pumping her fist in the air. "Good shot JC!" She shouted. Before I could lunge at Dad again my parent's phones vibrated. I knew what this meant. Fury was calling them in, probably another mission in Russia or Arabia. I've always hated Fury for taking them away from me.

Dad came in and gave me a hug and whispered into my hair "That was a good hit JC, when we come back we'll see how good your archery is hey?" I didn't answer I just hugged him tighter. Mum came in and put her arms around us both. It was a small infinity that I willed to last forever.

Then they both left silently. That was the last time I ever saw them.


	2. Chapter 2 - I am

**My second story and I am so happy some people are following it! Any ideas, questions or reccomendations would be awesome so please review!** **It will make the updating faster.**

I remember seeing Fury at our door and I then knowing what had happened. I had shouted and cursed his name. I had thrown a vase at the wall. They were not coming back. They were never ever coming back. Steve had stopped me just after I threw a punch at Fury. It had hit him right on the cheekbone and I had screamed that it was his fault for sending them, it was his fault! I had cried into Steve's chest all that night.

The funeral was three days after. Everyone was there. Tony and Pepper with Livvy, Dr Banner, Steve and his wife. Tom was still on a mission with SHIELD. He would come back but they wouldn't. They would never ever come back. I didn't cry at the funeral, I felt broken. I left halfway through the service. Fury was speaking about how successful they were and I wanted to vomit. They were buried in SHIELD's graveyard with the same identical gravestones as everyone else who died like them.

I had seen the bodies at the morgue. There wasn't any fairy tale hope that they would suddenly come walking through the door and collapse on the couch. I didn't even know how they died. I hate Fury.

For a week I let myself grieve. I let myself mourn the loss and give into the tears. Two days after the funeral a box arrived at the now lonely apartment in the Avenger's Tower. It was marked with BARTON in big black letters. Inside was Dad's bow and arrows, Mum's distinctive bracelets that can electrocute opponents and an envelope. I cradled the weapons to my chest as I read the letter.

To my daughter Jordan Claire Barton,

If you are reading this letter it means we had left on a mission and didn't come back. We are most likely dead.

We give you our weapons in hope that you will use them one day with the Avengers, they will need you. Going on what your father would have done you have probably tried to kill Fury. Don't. Sadly SHEILD won't run without him.

JC I want you to train now. I know we didn't let you before but you will be amazing. I was believed to be infertile and that never bothered me till you came along. I love you JC, always remember that.

We wrote this when you were fourteen. Yes, I know you have been training with Steve. I used to watch you from other rooftops. Your father didn't, he never knew what you were doing. Train hard Jordan, you are a miracle by yourself.

Love from Natasha Romanoff.

JC,

I love you.

You will be an amazing archer. Do not give up on yourself.

You are part of the Avengers now.

Be brave.

Love Dad.

I cried with the letters to my chest. It was all I had left from them. They were just starting to help me be an amazing fighter like them and now they are gone. But I now knew something.

I was a Barton and a Romanoff.

I was brave.

I was an Avenger.

I left the letters on the main dining room table that everyone used. I wanted them to see. Then I took Dad's bow and arrows and went to the training room. For ages I went down every day and practised with his bow and general combat. I was cold and detached to the rest of my family. But this was something I had to do. I had to prove myself to them.


	3. Chapter 3 - People and Alarms

**Thank-you to my one reviewer! I will update faster if I get more, so please tell me what you think!**

**and down the rabbit hole we go...**

"This can't go on Pepper!" Tony Stark shouted at his wife in desperation. "It's been six months! She doesn't talk to anyone, she trains too hard every single day!"

Pepper looked red in the face "what can we do Tony? Nothing!"

"But Pep-"

"Don't Pep me!" she shouted "She isn't our daughter okay?"

He held his head in his hands, pulling at his hair. "We need someone to talk to her. Right now at eighteen she can't even drink but she could kill me like that" he snapped his fingers "she's basically a master assassin just like her parents except she can do it all"

Pepper sat down next to him. "What do you mean 'all'?"

He held his fingers up and ticked them off "an artist with a bow, she's got hand to hand combat down pat, smart yet deadly and even though she isn't as flexible as Natasha she is definitely stronger. You read the letters, now she really is an Avenger."

"But she's not Tony! Jordan's only eighteen, she doesn't even have a suit or anything yet" Pepper whined at her husband. Tony didn't answer straight away.

" .God. Tony, _please_ tell me you didn't!" Pepper stood up and threw her hands up.

"You know there's this great restaurant a-"

"TONY!" Pepper was really shouting now. Before Tony could defend himself, JARVIS, the AI announced that Steve wanted everyone down in the lounge. Thomas, Steve's son had just come back from his SHIELD mission.

"Everyone this is my son Thomas, some of you will probably know him but for those who don't I thought I just better introduce him" the Captain announced awkwardly. The adults laughed and patted him on the back. Thomas was built like his Dad but with a leaner body. But don't get me wrong, he had a great body. He had the same facial features as Steve but with brown hair. Yeah, he was pretty good-looking. Thomas looked about nineteen or twenty and he had been on a mission in Egypt. He had a good tan from that. It was too bad that no matter how hard you tried, guys just don't go for the orphaned girl who could kick your ass. Maybe I was wrong because he gave me a 'Hey there' smile. I felt my cheeks go a little pink so I turned and went to the training room.

Inside Stark had built a virtual training facility. It was basically a large dark room that could make pretend opponents come out and you had to shoot them. I was wearing the suit he had given me. This consisted of dark cargo pants made of a tough material tucked into lace-up boots, a navy V-neck t-shirt as I couldn't be bothered with the jacket and Dad's bow. If I was actually fighting in real life I would have a larger array of weapon like Mum's bracelets and a balaclava that hid my mouth. Hiding your identity kind of made things easier. You could say I was pretty well prepared.

I walked into the room and heard the hiss of the door close behind me. Inside on the control panel I chose my preferred simulation. Before I started JARVIS came over the PA system. "Steve Rodgers and Thomas Rodgers are watching you through the glass. Steve says to show Tom what he is up against." The automotive voice clicked off and I smiled at one of the walls where the father and son would be. I notched an arrow.

"So who is she again Dad?" Thomas asked his Dad, Steve.

Dad laughed and replied "That Tom, is Jordan Barton, don't get on the wrong side of her"

Tom smiled and went back to watch Jordan. She was good-looking he supposed, she looked fit but she seemed to be distant from everyone. He heard what happened to her parents so he couldn't blame her. When the simulation started Tom couldn't take his eyes off her. Jordan was a war machine. Arrows struck into the heads and hearts of the human pixelated shapes again and again. She was graceful when she moved and took no unnecessary turns. Just when she finished alarms started going off.


	4. Chapter 4 - The God

**This story seems to be going surprisingly well, in my opinion. I really want to hear what you guys think so please review. I updated chapter 3 so i hope it make more sense now, thanks for following!**

**And into the abyss...**

The blaring and red flashing lights were part of a massive system of protocols inside the building. This one was sent from SHIELD saying that a portal had opened up somewhere in New York. This was going to be my first real mission with the Avengers. I wasn't scared - I was excited. Steve, his son and I ran into the locker room a few doors down from the simulation. Inside I grabbed a full quiver of Dad's 'trick arrows' and slipped on Mum's bracelets and gloves. I put on the jacket, put two guns onto my belt and tied my hair into a long fiery pony tail. I am brave. I am a Barton. I am an Avenger.

Tony's voice blared into my earpiece as he hovered in the air in his suit. "Okay folks a massive portal has opened up six blocks down. I leave the planning to you Cap."

"Listen up everyone" Steve directed in the reception of the tower. "Without Thor and-" his eyes flicked to me "Clint and Natasha this is going to be a tough run if an extra-terrestrial army comes through. Stark I want you in the air to get a bird's eye view of this situation. Banner, don't get all green and ugly yet, this could just be an small interruption. Stay on the ground and report anything you can see" His eyes flicked around to everyone in the room but before he could continue his son came stumbling out the lift. "Tom, what in God's name are you doing?" he demanded of Tom who was geared up and ready to go

"Kind of looks like you need the help" he said gesturing to all of us. I sighed. With these interruptions we were never going to get anywhere. Steve seemed to realise as well.

"Fine. JC stay on the streets with Tom and me. We are going to head to this portal and find out what happened." We started to run out the door when our ear pieces crackled again.

"Hey guys? I don't think this is an E.T army because Loki is standing in my bar" Stark informed us. We immediately responded.

I didn't know what to think really. I was going to meet and possibly battle the God of Mischief that once turned my Dad into his law-abiding slave. Is should be seeking vengeance or something, but I suppose I just didn't want to waste the effort. Instead of heading up the elevator I stepped outside into the bright sunshine. There was already a few SHIELD trucks about that were evacuating people already. On the now empty street I notched one of Dad's arrows and pointed up towards the big STARK on the side. Drawing the arrow I inhaled deeply till I felt the string cut into my cheek. I exhaled and let the arrow fly with a thick cord behind it. This arrow latched onto the side of the building exactly where I aimed. It took a second before I was hauled up – I got seven of these arrows as a birthday present from Tony.

The air was cold and harsh as I flown up at least twenty stories. When I finally did reach to the top my feet hung in the air as only my arms held onto the railing. I scrambled over and looked into the bar. The God was still sitting there slowly swirling a glass of wine. I clicked the safety of the guns and notched and arrow. He wore a dark suit with a green tie; not the usual funky helmet or green cape I'd seen in pictures. I walked slowly towards him, arrow read y to fly.

"Well, well, well if it's not the Barton child" he drowned the rest of his wine and got up. "The Archer left behind" he drawled. This made me tense slightly. "You are first here, congratulations." Now he walked to the bar and refilled his glass with a clear liquid. He plodded down the steps slowly toward me into the sun. His glass shone bright in the sunlight blinding me for a second. My arrow followed his head as he descended onto the balcony. What was he doing in our tower drinking expensive wine from France? "You wonder why I am here I suppose?" he said reading my mind. "Well, that's quite simple really isn't it?" Loki asked, "It's all because of _you_."

My eye twitched minutely as I was blowing up with questions inside. Loki must have seen my movement. He smiled mischievously and started walking in a slow circle around me, a hunter stalking his prey. "'Why me?' you may ask?" he laughed then. It was a loud, evil inhale of breath. I watched his every move as he flicked around to face me. "Oh well that's a riddle in itself. Who are you Jordan Claire Barton? Where do your loyalties lie?" he asked almost murderously.

"With the Avengers" I said without hesitation, my face a blank mask. My eyes flicked to the lift inside the tower, _where was everyone? _Loki noticed and chuckled quietly. "What did you do to them?" I asked none too nicely.

"Let's just say there was an unexpected problem elevator" he said with an amused smirk.

I pulled the bow back even tighter when he lifted up his Sceptre making the blue orb spark and glow. "Put the staff down Loki" I ordered. He replied by making his Horn helmet and golden armour come out of thin air. "Bad move horn-head" I growled letting the arrow fly. I knew it wouldn't hit him; it was a distraction so I could leap at him. I managed to latch my hands onto his waist and tackled him down. He knocked me off with his staff and I landed hard on the steps. Ouch, this guy packed a punch. Getting up onto my feet I let another arrow fly but he was too fast. He was a God after all. I didn't even see the punch coming till my body was thrown back with the impact.

"Had enough little archer?" he asked towering over me.

"Fighting dirty are we Gandalf?" I asked spitting blood from my mouth.

"If you weren't so useful I would kill you now" he snarled with venom.

"Must be my lucky day" I spat at him. He sneered and disappeared into thin air.

I groaned and got up as the elevator's doors finally opened. The sight of Stark, Steve and Tom all stuffed into the lift with Banner, though still human looked a nasty shade of green made my day. They rushed at me but I fended them off with my hands repeating that I was fine. I sat on a bar stool and repeated the happenings they missed out on when they were bonding in the lift. The men sat and thought or a minute. "What did he want from me?" I asked quietly.

Tony massaged his temples while saying "from what you said, he doesn't want you, yet."

"What do you mean?" I said confused.

Tony looked up; you could practically see the cogs turning in his brain. "He wouldn't just come unless he had a reason like, killing you or turning you into one of his minions. So, my theory is he just wanted to see the daughter of Nat and Clint." Now I was really confused. I wasn't that amazing.

Banner now regained a more human colour continued on, "Loki wanted to see the proof in real life you see, that's why he didn't use the Sceptre while fighting. You're the product of Natasha's and Clint's superhuman genes. Not even a God could resist the temptation because by your loss of parents, fighting Fury and becoming a master assassin. Your loyalties are in question."

I shrugged, amazed at his little mini speech of my life. "So he will probably be back right?"

Steve, Tony and Bruce nodded in unison. I got up and walked into the lift telling JARVIS to take me to my room. I was sore but the only thing I could think of doing involved classical music.

**Please review, it makes my day :)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Tom

**okay here is Tom taking his part, kind of short but please enjoy and review. The next chapter will be awesome, pinky swear. **

Jordan had looked wrecked after fighting Loki, her eye was taking on a strange yellowish colour. Right now looking into the open space of the training was the least I expected. The harmonies of violins and flutes had wafted down the hallway and curiosity took the better of me. Inside wearing black leggings over a leotard was Jordan. Her pink, ballet-slipper clad feet tip toed on their points around the room. I leaned on the door frame and watched her for a while, listening to the music. I knew the song, my Aunt used to be a ballet teacher. I had only met Jordan a few hours ago but my attention was captivated by her. A young adult turn master assassin just fought a God and was now dancing a classical ballet piece. I was awestruck. "You know 'A Midsummer's Night Dream' was done with a partner" I called to her. Jordan stumbled a few steps then turned to face me with pink cheeks.

"How would you know?" she asked surprised, with a hint to annoyance. I walked into the room dancing towards her.

"My Aunt was a ballet teacher" I paused and grinned, "how do you know?"

Jordan smiled back and replied "Mum used to dance a lot; she said it helped with her combat." Her smile faltered slightly then.

"Well come on" I said holding my hand out, trying to bring that grin back.

Her eyebrows furrowed together and her eyes spoke confusion, she really was quite pretty confused. "Come on what?"

"Dance with me of course!" I cried. Jordan bit her lip, and I could see she was just starting to close in on herself again. I reached out and grabbed her hand telling JARVIS to play the music from the start. Jordan let out a shriek of surprise as I twirled her round. "Well come on Barton, you must be better than that" I teased pointing at her flat feet. She snorted then rose onto her points. I placed my hands delicately on her waist, I felt her squirm slightly. I watched her expression in the mirror on the opposite wall. Her face was a blank mask as I whispered into her ear "are we just going to stand here or can we start?"

Her eyes flickered with amusement and she flew into the steps. At first she was impossible to keep up with as she twirled and leaped around the room. When the music slowed and deepened I returned to my first position. The music wafted over us as she twirled inside my arms, her face a few inches from mine. "How come you're dancing after getting beaten up by a God?" I asked innocently.

She laughed quietly saying "it calms me as strange as it may seem." Then her face turned serious this time as she listened to the music. In about thirty seconds she would jump then spin and I would lift her up even higher before cradling her down safely. Yeah, so maybe I had a thing for ballet. I raised my eyebrow at her reflection.

"Do you trust me?" I asked.

Jordan smirked, "If you drop me I will punch you really hard" she threatened.

"How dare you doubt my abilities, a gentleman like me would never do that!" I cried in mock horror. Jordan laughed; it was contagious so I was grinning too.

We were still laughing when Jordan leaped into the air. Once landed safely she spun round and round, before I lifted her up. We both weren't ready and her momentum caused us to come crashing down. I landed heavily on my shoulder but still managed to hold onto Jordan softening her fall. I groaned and lay there before I heard a sound.

"Ummm, Tom? Could you just err…?" Jordan mumbled from beside me. My face went bright red when I saw my arm was around her still.

"Oh, sorry um, yah sorry Jordan" I said rushing to untangle myself. Her face was a bright shade of pink when we both stood up. I brushed myself off, extremely embarrassed. I could tell she was closing in on herself again as she started to walk out of the room. The small slice of time happily dancing discarded and shut out.

"Hey maybe another time, we could go do something you know?" I asked quietly.

Jordan's face brightened for an instant, like the sun coming up. "Yeah maybe." She smiled but then her expression turned dark as she walked away.

That's when I decided to stay instead of going on the mission for Fury. This girl needed some brightness in her life and I was going to bring that small infinity of happiness back.

**What do you wonderful people Think?**


	6. Chapter 6 - B'days & Deathdays

**This is probably my favourite chapter so far, please enjoy!**

"JC wake up, come on its Banner's birthday" Tony whispered from the doorway. I opened my eyes a crack to be hit with sunlight streaming into my room. I made a half groaning/gurgling noise in my throat and rolled over. "Jordan come on, get up!" he half shouted.

"Bruce's birthday was last week" I tried to argue but it sounded more like "uce's irthdays ast week" I remember too because it was the day after the ballet incident, I had tried to avoid Tom as much as possible in the last few days.

"Come on do the maths Barton, today is the sixth of August" Stark said.

Even though I was still groggy with sleep I finally remembered that it was my birthday, today I was. I cracked my eyes open again and saw everyone in my bedroom with presents and balloons.

"I postpone my birthday till nine o'clock" I mumbled into my pillow.

I heard a familiar rumbling voice that laughed "it is ten of the clock little warrior, time to rise."

"Thor?" I asked yawning.

"Yes Jordan, I am here" he replied happily.

Then I felt the blankets I was buried in being pulled down. This time I opened my eyes wide and glared at Tony as my quilt was being dragged of the bed. I shook my head repulsively muttering 'no'. He continued to pull as I held on tighter. This happens every year. Tony clenched his teeth and tugged harder so his muscles bulged. "It's my birthday, I want to sleep in" I whined at the men, fingers clawing at the sheets.

"But because it's your birthday, and a very important one at that, you have to get up for the enjoyment of others." Bruce argued from the doorway. My blankets finally came away and I was left staring at them in blue pyjamas.

"No"

"Something horrifyingly bad will happen to the coffee machine in about thirty seconds" Tony threatened jokingly "Out the window perhaps?"

I had no doubt that the coffee machine would disappear if I didn't get up, morning coffee was essential for my survival. "Fine" I snapped at the lot of them, "Just let me get dressed first." They cheered as I started chucking clothes out of the dresser. Tom winked at me as he shut the door. I rolled my eyes in return. Living in a tower with a millionaire with a glow stick in his chest, a super soldier with a kind of hot son, a god and a man with anger issues really got on my nerves sometimes.

In the massive kitchen I was greeted with Jane and Pepper making coffee for everyone. I hugged them both tightly and took a mug of coffee, sipping the warm liquid. The women turned back to their task chattering happily. I looked down into my cup sadly. This would be the first birthday without Mum and Dad, tomorrow was the day they died. I felt a comforting hand on my arm and looked up to see Jane again. "Don't worry about tomorrow yet Jordan; let's just have fun today okay?" she said with those big brown eyes. I gave her a smile and nodded, but tomorrow was the only thing I could think about. She squeezed my shoulder and grinned happily. "Come on, it's present time."

We all sat round the kitchen bench with a pile of brightly wrapped presents in front of me. "Who's first?" I asked everyone.

"Ours is the green one on the left" Pepper grinned, pointing at the biggest present on the pile. Pepper loved birthdays.

I picked up the package surprised at the weight. Inside the bright paper was a bundle of black arrows tied with a red bow. "Wow, thank-you guys! What do these ones do?" I asked running my hands over the tips.

"Most of those arrows are made from 'adamantium' it's just this alloy that came from some meteorite and the rest are those that latch on to buildings and drag you up, but you can also push them down and load them into a gun." Stark said using is serious scientific voice. Pepper held his arm smiling.

I gazed at them in awe, "Whoa, thank-you so much!" I said walking round and hugging them both. This was an awesome start to my birthday. The presents were great throughout the day. I got some books I had been waiting for from Bruce, a shopping voucher and a tiny bracelet with an arrow on it from Jane and Thor and an envelope from Tom and Steve, his wife was overseas working but she sent her love. Inside was a picture of New York. I looked at the two in confusion.

"Fury said that we get to show the New York the new Avengers" Steve explained with a grin.

My eyes widened in shock and excitement. "Hang on, _Avenger's_, as in two people?"

Pepper looked like she was bursting with excitement, "Tom is in too!" she exclaimed.

"Temporarily" he butted in looking embarrassed.

"Oh my god, are you serious? When is this? What about Loki? He could come back, and, and…" I trailed off my mind reeling with the possibilities.

Thor laughed and put his hand on my shoulder, I had to lock my knees so I wouldn't fall. "Treat this as the adventure it is Jordan! Do not worry about my brother, as Tom said you can 'kick arse'" he reasoned squinting his eyes in concentration on the last bit. He seemed proud he said it anyway.

"Sometime after the problem with Loki is sorted" Steve informed, "we decided it's best to get this out of the way first."

_This was going to be the best birthday present ever._

Today, the 7th of August was the day I died inside.

I woke up screaming and crying from a nightmare about them.

Mum and Dad were reaching out for me, yelling and crying. But I couldn't move my legs and I watched two bullets strike their hearts. I let them down.

I heard knocking at my door but I told JARVIS to send them away. It would have been Steve and Banner because Tony never did that kind of stuff. Yet he was the only one who seemed to understand. I sat up on the bed pulling myself into a tight ball, trying to squeeze out the emptiness again. The pain never stopped really. It only subsided or I ignored it for the three hundred and sixty five days. Today it wouldn't be crushed. Loneliness and longing filled up my room as I let the tears flow silently.

I still didn't know how they died.

I probably never would.

**Here's a little bit of Tom for you...**

I walked into the kitchen finding everyone sitting around the table in a deep mournful silence. Jordan wasn't there so I immediately assumed what today was. Today her parents died. I sat down next to Jane who put her hand on mine. Her eyes were wet and she had a scrunched up tissue inside her fist. We sat there together listening to stillness. I was the first to break it.

"She still doesn't know does she?"

Banner bowed his head sadly. "We're not allowed too." He said forlornly, he then rubbed his nose and mouth saying "it's would be devastating to tell her now anyway."

Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff had been severely injured on their mission. Natasha had died but Clint had had a faint pulse. Apparently he was too valuable to waste so Fury used the same drugs and technology that had saved Agent Phil Coulson. Her father was alive and well yet Jordan was still in her bedroom suffering from her loss.

I had read the file once I had the clearance of an Avenger. Clint could access the cameras here on a twenty four seven basis and watch his daughter's every move, and ours.

Jane, Thor, Bruce, Tony, Pepper and Dad were mourning Natasha but they were also crying for Jordan. I didn't know if it was better this way or not.

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7 - Alive?

**Thanks for the reviews guys! All the questions will be answered as the story continues.**

**Some of Tom to start you off...**

I decided it wasn't better. How can everyone live with knowing her father is still alive except her? If Jordan ever caught a whiff of Clint not in his coffin all Hell would break loose in a fiery whirl wind.

Jordan was amazing really. Yes, I suppose I do have feelings. Not that she would ever return them anyway. Jordan lives inside herself in the depths of heart-aches, longing and loneliness. She was a like a fragile bomb waiting to finally explode and let everything out; a grenade, unable to pull the pin.

I stood up from the table and went to my room. Inside I grabbed my phone and dialled a number.

"Yes" answered the deep voice of director Fury.

"Sir, I know this is not my place but, She needs to know." I said. Fury seemed to pause for a while, contemplating.

"I made my call Rodgers" he spoke seriously.

I covered my eyes with my hand, rubbing my temples. "How can she live with this Sir? One day Jordan will find out and all that anger and sorrow will burst! Stop trying to keep her from the truth!" I shouted into the phone.

"Rodgers this is not happening, if Agent Barton wanted Jordan to know he was alive she would know a long time ago" the director retorted.

I hung up and threw the phone back onto the desk. It just wasn't fair to her. Walking back out and down the hallway I asked JARVIS where Jordan was.

"In her bedroom Sir and I don't think she wants to be interrupted" the automated voice replied politely.

"Yeah well that's about to change" I said to the walls of the elevator.

"I advise against that strongly Mr Rodgers" JARVIS answered.

The elevator dinged as I stepped out onto Jordan's floor. Inside was a living room plus a small kitchen which lead off to what I presumed was her parent's old room on the left and her room on the right. This was because of the faint crying I could hear. I walked over to her door and knocked. A faint 'go away' came from inside. I opened the door anyway to find Jordan sitting on her bed, glaring at me with a tear streaked face.

"Get out Tom" she hissed murderously. But her eyes were flickering everywhere, she looked broken. I took a few steps forward hands up in surrender.

"Jordan I just-" I was cut off when she screamed at me to leave while throwing her pillow. I caught it but just ducked when a lamp sailed an inch my head. The light bulb smashed on the wall. Jordan then leaped off the bed trying to push me out of the room with her hands. I grabbed her fists as they tried to punch my chest but she was shaking too much. I wrapped my arms around her and held her as tight as I could. Jordan finally stopped shaking and collapsed into me, letting the tears flow. I rocked her back and forth for a while, just the two of us standing there.

We lay on the bed then and watched the sun set over New York through her window. Jordan soon fell asleep resting her head on my chest. She looked beautiful like that. Her face wasn't as worried but instead relaxed and at peace. This felt right really. Jordan curled up at beside me with my arm looped around her.

.

.

**JC…**

I woke up in the middle of the night still lying next to Tom. His face looked peaceful and moonlight illuminated his jawline. A picture I would remember forever. I breathed in his scent, like freshly cut grass, the delicious after-shave of his and the distinct male smell. It was like a drug. I wanted to lie there with him again but a movement caught my eye. I pulled back from Tom sleepily and turned to see what had alerted me.

I froze, holding my breath. On my wall was a blue rippling surface. The shining portal thing held Loki's face with an amused smirk. The clock on my bed side table read eleven pm as I reached for my gun to find it was missing. I then tried to wake Tom up but he just kept sleeping. "Oh don't worry little archer, he will keep on sleeping till I'm done" the drawling voice of the God said. I watched the God warily through the strange portal. "Don't you think it is perfect timing? Today being the day your parents died" he sneered.

I felt my face turn red with anger. "Don't you dare speak of them _Loki_" I growled spitting out his name in disgust.

He laughed cruelly. "Ah, but you don't even know the truth little archer. How did they die Jordan?" Loki jeered. "Or are they even dead?" I couldn't stop trembling with both anger and heart-ache as he teased me.

Yet he continued heartlessly, "Is the Captain's a distraction from the pain Jordan? You could be the type to use people, if you needed to"

"Don't you dare say that you worthless bastard! He is a good and innocent person!" I snarled defensively.

Loki put a hand mockingly to his chest. "Was that love little archer? Do you feel for this man?"

I didn't answer and tried to keep my face a blank mask as I said coldly "Finish your speech _God_, and get the hell out of my bedroom." Loki's mouth smiled maliciously. His eyes said 'So it is love'. Bastard.

"Oh, I only had one thing to say Jordan. The Archer isn't as dead as you thought."

Then the shimmering blue oval disappeared so I was only staring at my blank wall. He meant Dad, I know he did. My father was alive. Or was this just some sick joke? My mind was reeling with the possibilities. Loki wouldn't just say that, he wanted me to blow up. To hate the Avengers for lying, if they knew as well. But if they knew then it had to be true.

I couldn't just go ask them though. People would start making excuses, saying I was relying on a trouble making God. Unless I could find it out myself. I peeled myself from Tom's side as quietly as I could and ran to Mum and Dad's room. I paused outside the door, thinking. If Dad actually did leave a clue it would be in here. Because he assumed I wouldn't venture into the room after they died, well, he would have done the same anyway.

I turned the doorknob and ventured in. it was exactly the same as I last saw it. The white bed perfectly made, door to the bathroom ajar and the dressing table neat and tidy. I carefully inspected the room with my eyes, trying to see anything out of place. But it seemed completely normal.

I was about to give up hope when I had an idea. "Hey JARVIS, has anyone been in this room lately?" I asked looking in the bathroom.

"Affirmative Jordan" it answered.

"And who was it" I pressed.

The system seemed to pause before saying "I don't think I'm allowed to answer that."

I smiled and looked up to the ceiling asking JARVIS my final question. "If you can't tell me who it is, tell me what he did in this room."

"The person put something in under the bed" the voice confirmed.

I crawled under their bed thinking – it couldn't be this easy, asking JARVIS. It means Dad is alive and whatever is under this bed is going to prove it.

Stuck in the boards underneath the mattress was a note. Slightly dusty from time but I could read it easily enough. One word scribbled in the centre of the page held the key. Dad's familiar messy scrawl read out: Budapest.

I was going to the capital of Hungary. This was going to be _awesome_.

**How was this chapter for you?**


	8. Chapter 8 - On My Way

**Wow thanks guys for the reviews, I can't believe this story is actually taking off a bit.**

**Now lets see what JC is up to...**

Unlike in all those action filled books, I didn't leave straight away. Firstly I needed to get a lot of cash, make a fake ID because as soon as I was gone, and didn't appear to be coming back, I would be traced. I was afraid that they would try and stop me, especially Fury. Fury hated secrets getting out to the wrong people. This trip was going to be scary and exciting. I had never been anywhere outside America. It was like I was going on my own mission, cheesy, I know.

I scrunched up the note and put it in the bathroom's bin before going back to my room. Tom was still lying there peaceful as ever. When I lay down next to him again, his arm seemed to unconsciously squeeze me tighter. Now I felt even guiltier for leaving him, and the others. I fell into a restless sleep thinking about Gods, Fathers and what lies ahead in Budapest.

.

.

.

Dad was there, his hands around my throat crushing my wind pipe. He said that I had failed him, I wasn't his daughter anymore. I screamed till I woke up from the nightmare.

I was still screaming when I opened my eyes and Tom came rushing in. Sweat lined my forehead and I got out of bed before Tom could do anything. "It was just a nightmare Tom, I'm okay" I told him. He nodded and closed the door to let me get changed. I had to leave today I realised, or I wouldn't be able to walk away from Tom. Just the thought of those blue eyes sad and lost hurt my chest. Hell, I had only met him like three weeks ago.

I hopped into the shower to distract my thoughts. It was going to hurt so bad to lie and walk away from everyone. But I needed to see if Dad was actually alive, and if Mum was too. After getting dressed I headed out into my small living area and kitchen where Tom was nowhere in sight, He must have gone and gotten breakfast. This was my perfect chance to head off.

Inside my room I grabbed my navy duffle bag and started throwing stuff in. I packed a few changes of underwear, toiletries and I went down and got all my stuff out of my locker in the training room. The bag was full when I reached the elevator. Inside I willed myself not to cry as I descended.

Outside I started walking towards the nearest bank and stuffed my pockets with all the cash I would need. SHEILD could trace credit cards. I then strode over to the nearest shopping centre. Inside I bought some cheap blonde hair dye, sustainable food just in case, a different set of clothes, a pair of crappy glasses and a new phone.

While waiting for a cab to pass I took apart my old phone and dumped it into separate bins. When a cab did come, I slid in and told the dark-skinned driver to head to one of the cheap airport hotels. We drove in silence.

It was lunch time when, after the cab driver got lost, I reached the hotel. I hastily paid off the weird receptionist and went to room 5. Inside was not luxurious at all. There were two rooms, one with a bed containing weird stains, I don't want to elaborate on, and a small, box like TV. The bathroom was a small tiled room with a toilet and rusty basin. The showerhead was on the floor and the taps only seemed to spurt out cold water. Yep, I know what you're thinking, _paradise_. The cherry on top was the nest of cockroaches behind the toilet.

I dumped my stuff on the bed and started to dye my hair in the basin. It was a pretty ordinary job, so my hair only went to a strawberry blonde. It would have to do. Tomorrow I would catch a cheap plane to Budapest airport and start looking for Dad. After drying my hair using an old sweat shirt I started tampering with my passport. I needed to change my picture and name. It isn't actually that hard when you have the right teaching. Once, Mum needed another identity for this job in Spain and she showed me how to do it. But first I needed to get a picture.

I ducked into the reception again and asked the guy if he knew where there was a post office or something. He directed me about two blocks away. Inside a nice lady took my picture in about five seconds. I had my hair out and glasses on, I looked completely different. Using the tiny head shot of me I constructed the passport and using the stuff Mum taught me, I changed my name.

I was Alexandra Dusza visiting family after spending time travelling America.

I prayed the airport staff would buy it.

My luggage was another matter entirely. The weapons would go in a case with a fake bottom. The case was designed to go undetected through sensors and detectors, courtesy of Tony. Well, with blackmail and bribes when I was fifteen. Do not ask why.

I fell asleep flicking through the channels on the TV and eating some beef jerky. There was only two – A kids show and a porn channel. It didn't help that my neighbours were having a very intimate part of their love life, which was not something you wanted to hear. I missed everyone back at the Tower and I wondered if they would be worrying yet. I knew Tom would. Luckily, I fell into an uneasy sleep before I could think about them anymore.


	9. Chapter 9 - Budapest

**Thanks for the reviewers, and Ealasaid Una, keep on reading for your answers! Sorry :)**

**If you wonderful people have any ideas for more chapters please tell me in a review!**

**'FOR NARNIA!' and into battle...**

I stood facing the sheet of glass dividing me and the man checking my passport. Did he notice my hands shaking? I wanted to hug him when he let me through after a few excruciating seconds. I breathed out slowly, telling myself that was the hard bit over. I had booked a seat on the cheapest plane I could find, and it was leaving in about two hours. Right now I was seated in the waiting area with people coming and going, drinking a coffee from Burger King. I had a cap on that hid most of my face as well as having my hair out and glasses on. I was just another ordinary person waiting for their flight.

I only felt safe when we were in the air. Now I knew nothing could stop me from reaching Hungary except for engine failure or a meteorite. Excitement and anticipation circled through my veins. _I was actually doing this. _Sitting next to me was an old Russian couple who seemed to be resting for the ten hour and fifteen minute flight.

I lifted up my new phone and pretended to check my hair in the camera so I could survey what was behind me. There was a bathroom, a curtain hiding the flight attendant's kitchenette and four ex – Holy Shit. I nearly dropped my phone. Sitting on the row to my left at least six seats back was Tom. My heart jolted in shock. Tom? What was he doing here? Had he followed me? He can't have, he was eating breakfast, or was he?

Tom was frowning at the girl sitting beside him. She was trying to flirt and was making exaggerated hand gestures at him. He turned towards me and I quickly dropped the phone. Had he seen me? Curiosity got the better of me and I just had to look again. I nearly dropped the phone again because he was staring straight at me. Shit.

I breathed in heavily trying to keep my emotions in check. It's okay, I'll just lose him at the airport, yeah, that's what I'll do. I tried to sleep a bit when we got a fair way through the flight but my mind was whirling. Mainly due to the said person a few seats behind me. When basically all the passengers were sleeping and the air hostesses were in the back room I felt something pointy hit my shoulder. It was a paper airplane, from Tom. I unfolded the paper and found a phone number scribbled inside. Firstly, I couldn't call him because my new phone didn't have the Stark tech on it and why would I? Tom could get hurt or something; it was my problem to solve.

I scrunched up the paper and threw it done the aisle in front of me. For the rest of the flight I dozed till we touched down.

.

At the airport I was exhausted but I power walked off the plane till I joined a mob heading to the luggage pick-up. I didn't look back at all. When I had my duffle bag in hand I headed towards the exit as fast as I dared. Just when I walked past one of those tourists photo booths an arm reached out and grabbed the scruff of my coat, pulling me inside. Inside the cramped space stood Tom, and I was only about an inch apart from him. "What the hell are you doing Jordan?" he asked in a furious whisper "just pack up and leave everyone behind?"

"Well this is cosy isn't it?"

He didn't show any reaction to that but was about to question me again. "Look Tom, my Dad's alive and I'm going to find him okay? Now go back home!" I hissed close to his face.

His face turned pale but he soon regained his composure. "I'm exposed to bring you in Jordan. Come quietly and it won't be messy"

I almost laughed. Bring me in? Yeah right. He had a pair of handcuffs in his jacket pocket, I could see them poking out. If I ran, he would catch me and fighting would only get messy. Right now his eyes faced the camera in the booth. Could I blind him with the flash of it? No, it would take too long and he would realise. Come on brain, think up a distraction! 'You could kiss him?' my brain provided. Hell no! 'Do you have another option?' I could get something out of my bag, like a gun? 'Too long!' I am not kissing him brain.

This argument with my brain lasted about two seconds. I pinched my leg hard so tears came to my eyes and shook my head sadly. I just hoped my bad acting skills would work. He reached his hands up and cupped my face. "Jordan just come back with me, we can work this out" he murmured trying to reason with me.

Coping off the few hick flicks I'd seen I glanced at his lips then at his eyes. Tom took the cue and leaned in. Only a few millimetres separated us before he heard the familiar click. I had handcuffed him to the small chair in the booth and put the key in my back pocket. Tom's face went stony. "Don't try and stop me Tom, don't even try to follow. You could get hurt" I whispered at him before I left.

As I got into a taxi guilt thudded though me. I had never done that to someone before – Tom's face flashed through my mind. Holy crap, he was going to hate me. I had pushed him away again. I discarded the thoughts from my mind as I told the driver to head to a cheap hotel I had looked up, in perfect Hungarian. Now I had to find Dad and it was the only thing on my mind.

.

**Tom…**

I can't believe I fell for that my head screamed at me as I started unpicking the handcuff's lock with a paperclip from my pocket. She could be anywhere now. It had all gone so well I suppose. I had just happened to look out the window and see Jordan strolling away from the Tower but I didn't think anything then. Only when I asked JARVIS why she was gone a few hours later I knew something was up. When she didn't appear at lunch I told Stark. He used his gadgets and found her staying at an airport hotel under the name of Amy Banks, though CCTV footage. I followed her to the airport and booked the same flight with Stark's info on the airport. Now with her dyed hair and training she would nearly be impossible to find, in Budapest of all places.

Just when I unlocked the cuff my phone buzzed. I answered it to hear Fury's strict tone. "Have you found Jordan?"

I sighed as I walked out down the corridor shouldering my backpack. "Yes and no" I replied.

"Explain Agent Rodgers"

"I have found her, she's here in Budapest. Well, I hope she still is because I just got handcuffed to a photo booth" I spat angrily at Fury, just to let off some hot air. "Somehow she's found out Sir, about Agent Barton."

Fury cursed into the phone.

"Will you notify Barton Sir?"

The director sighed. "I think he's the one who's led her there Rodgers."

I frowned and paused before answering. "Why did Loki come and visit then? You heard what happened, he must have told her something. Umm, he came to see her remember? Not the Avengers, only her." I muttered scratching my head.

"I'll check all the footage since then and try to find anything" he hung up then. The moments from the night with me and Jordan made me kind of nervous on what Fury would think. I was pissed that she would open up for a brief instant then close off to the world. Then again, I thought, she did handcuff me to a fake leather chair. That had to say something, but I wasn't exactly sure what that something was yet. Let's hope it's good.

**Was that alright? It seems kind of cheesy so far especially the Photo Booth scene. Some mozzarella sprinkled on top is okay right?**


	10. Chapter 10 - Blue Lights

**Be ready to enter the realm of cheese cause this chapter is dripping with the stuff! Have fun!**

I had stayed a week in Budapest; a week looking for Dad but finding nothing. My hair dye had washed out so it was back to its usual fiery red and I had changed hotels twice. Right now I was eating toast and flicking through the newspapers trying to find any clues or ideas. Yesterday I had snooped around the alley ways as a last resort but only ended up being confronted by a rapist. Yeah, the guy never stood a chance. The day before I sat in a couple of pubs listening to the chatter of businessmen and alcoholic which was kind of depressing. I won't lie but, I kind of hoped Dad would just be there drinking coffee somewhere. A fantasy I can't afford.

An article caught my eye in the social pages. It was a massive gallery opening with famous paintings and artists, the biggest gallery in Budapest. The grand opening was tomorrow night and open to the public. I decided to give it a shot, nothing else had really worked. Sure, I would probably be seen by SHIELD but I know Dad. If he wanted to be seen somewhere this would be it.

I went to a small grocery store down the road and bought a bottle of black hair dye and some more food. Back at my hotel I quickly dyed my hair in the sink. It was cheap dye so it ended up a really dark red. I looked like Mum. I brushed the tears out of my eyes and continued on. I walked down to the expensive end of town and went into the nearest dress store. I chose out a midnight blue gown with matching heels. I paid with cash and took and took a taxi back to my room.

I waited out the day eating, dozing, eating. My general schedule for each day here in the capital city.

.

.

The cold tiles stung my bare feet as I brushed out my hair and applied make up. The dress looked awesome on me and but I couldn't hid any weapons on my body because of it and the security I expected. I left my hair out but swept over one side and put on the heels. When looking in the mirror I was shocked, I actually looked great with black hair and this outfit. I was already feeling like a female James Bond. Wow, I needed to get a life.

The Gallery was as bedazzled as I expected. Lights illuminated the place from outside and inside was even more decorative. Heaps of people sat at tables surrounded by extravagant lighting, waiters, the artworks and men and women bustling in and out. Finding one man, who might not even be here inside this massive building, was like trying to find someone eating a salad at Burger King. The odds were definitely not in my favour.

I roamed around the room making small talk with strangers trying to see anyone resembling Dad. I took a glass of champagne and walked around the edges of the room searching the crowd. The only feature I could really look at was the men's faces and hair or in some cases their build. They all looked like penguins in their ties and suits. Partners were dancing in the middle of the room and people milled round the edges watching them. There were people everywhere.

I caught sight of someone who had Dad's hair and followed him into the throng of people. The man turned around and started talking to a woman in pink. It wasn't Dad. I took a swig of my drink and walked back over to the side to practise holding up the wall.

This was just another lost cause. I was about to go and join the crowd again when an arm came out of nowhere and started to drag me towards the balcony. I looked up and saw it was Tom. The man just doesn't stop does he? I tried to struggle against him he jerked me closer. "Don't cause a scene Jordan" he muttered. Tom was right of course, people were already looking. I let him pull me outside and swing me round to face him.

I was surprised at first. He was wearing a black suit and tie that looked amazing on him. Not that it means anything. Stupid brain. Tom looked annoyed but not angry at me. I should have been expecting him to be here, it was the largest gallery opening in Hungary. I stood my ground waiting for him to say something. Tom just stood there mimicking my posture. "Tom I told yo-" I started before he did the unbelievable. He kissed me. Like actually kissed me. That mouth on mouth you see in in the movies. He was actually snogging, pashing, canoodling, embracing whatever you want to call it, me. Holy guacamole.

I knew what the shifty bastard was doing. Just because I left him hanging handcuffed to a photo booth. He wanted me to push him away, to yell at him. Then he would laugh and say I kissed him back, I enjoyed it or something retarded. Not that I am of course. Not that I want to….But I did want to surprise him, to do the unexpected to him. So instead of just standing there like an idiot I kissed him back. Yeah, I know you were all waiting for it.

Tom stopped for a millisecond shocked. Then regaining his thoughts he pulled me closer. Heat radiated from him and his hands pressed on the small of my back. Tom's sweet spicy scent wafted around me clogging any thoughts of stopping. Unlike the romantic scenes in the movies where you kind of just sitting there waiting for them to stop, we did. "Tom, I've never actually kissed anyone before you know" I said quietly resting my head on his chest. Tom laughed and I could feel the vibrations under his jacket.

"Jordan Barton never kissed anyone? You have to be kidding me" he chuckled.

I smiled "let's just say no one really goes for the world's two greatest assassin's daughter, who will hurt you and is now recently orphaned."

"Don't take this the wrong way Jordan but I find that extremely hot" he replied with that sexy grin.

"You could get yourself killed Agent Rodgers"

"It would be an honour to die at your hands" he laughed.

We walked back into the main room laughing but then I saw him. I stopped in my tracks, frozen. Dad was looking straight at me. He was on the stairwell that headed up to the second and third floor. I let go of Tom's hand and pushed through the crowd as violently as I dared. I reached the stairs with a confused Tom trailing behind me telling me to stop. I ran up to the second floor but only a few paintings were in sight. The third floor was storage with boxes and plastic everywhere. "DAD!" I yelled into the massive space while searching down the aisles of cardboard and metal containers. No reply came and Tom was nowhere in sight. "DAD, WHERE ARE YOU?!" I screamed.

I wiped the frustrated tears out of my eyes and turned another corner. My heart skipped a beat when I saw Dad standing near a floor to ceiling window. I hiked up my dress and ran towards him. "Dad! Dad it's me I found the note and came-Ahhhh!" I cried out in pain. My body was thrown back by an invisible wall. I slammed into a metal shelf which was knocked over by my weight. Stars invaded my vision as I swayed to my feet. I grabbed a nearby box for balance. I felt the back of my head and pain and stars exploded in my head, my hand came away bloody.

_What the hell happened?_

I looked back towards the window. Now two figures were standing there. I blinked my eyes a couple of times to clear my vision. There was Dad standing as still as a statue and beside him was, shit, it was Loki. I felt like I was about to vomit as I took a step towards them. "Dad?" I asked weakly. He didn't respond, didn't even blink. His eyes were a sinister electric blue.

"What have you done to him Loki?" I asked venomously

"Oh I haven't done anything to him little archer" Loki smiled cruelly "I have shown him the future, real power to its potential. I have shown him the universe."

"Real power my arse" I spat "Now get your sodding mind and blue light of destiny out of my Dad's head!"

He looked out the window at Budapest and frowned disapprovingly. I could see the air was kind of hazy around them. Guessing that was what made me fly two metres. I wasn't getting close to them anytime soon. His Sceptre suddenly illuminated the room with its blue light. Then at least seven people stepped out of the shadows in a circle around me. They wore all black with balaclava hiding their faces except they all had the same glowing eyes.

"Did you ever think it was too easy little archer?" said Loki almost sing-song like "The note under the bed or the sudden idea that your father was alive? You pitiful mortals, you hope is remarkable yes, but it makes you so much more gullible. Your intelligence is replaced by fantasies and faith. You are blind"

Realisation dawned on me. I had walked right into a trap, right into Loki's arms and I had dragged Tom as well. Just then two more black clothed minions dragged in Tom. He was struggling and lashing out at the two people but his captors seemed to have a superhuman strength. I cried out and ran towards him but I was restrained and a hand covering my mouth. My arm was pulled behind my back roughly and heard my muffled scream.

"Don't worry Jordan I have a very special job for him. Your suffering will be much worse however. After I'm done death will be a gift. Be ready to face the tortures little archer, because they won't be pretty." Loki threatened a sickly sweet smile on his disgusting face. "Sleep now _kis ijasz_…"

Someone hit me on the head, the same spot I had landed on before. Then the room turned into darkness and then even the darkness left until there was nothing.

**That was so cheesy guys, pleaaase tell me how good, bad or ugly it is or what should happen next. BTW i am changing my username to ItsaKiliThing**


	11. Chapter 11 - Death Would Be A Balm

**Just a big thanks to the reviews and followers - it makes my day everytime I see an email from FanFiction! This one is kind of short but juicy. PinkyWinky44 thanks for the recommendation, its sounds awesome, I'll read it when I have time! Expect all your answers as the story rolls on my friends...**

I woke up disorientated and confused. I was still in the dress but it had a massive rip up one side and was covered in blood and grime. Pain throbbed at the back of my head when I tried to take in my surroundings. I was lying on a moth eaten mattress in the centre of a massive brick room. There were no windows, the only piece of furniture was a few desks and sealed boxes. In my arm was a tube which lead up to a bag holding a strange blue liquid. I pulled the thing out of my arm and tried to sit up. Where the hell was I?

I had been stupid. I had messed the whole damn thing up, dragging Tom with me. As if Dad would just be at Budapest airport waiting with open arms. Shit, where was I and where was Tom?

The bluish substance from the tube was dripping all over the floor now. It didn't look like any normal drug. What had they put in me? I stood up but something felt wrong. _I_ felt wrong. Without warning I threw up on the concrete floor. Bile burned my throat as my stomach heaved. Something was seriously up. I was sweating heavily and breathing in deep gasps like my lungs couldn't get enough air. My legs gave way and I crashed onto the stone floor. I heard a door creaking loudly and scrambled to get up. It felt like something was swirling inside of me. Just when I reached my knees pain exploded in my stomach like being punched by an angry Bruce, knocking me to the floor again. I screamed in torment and curled up in a ball waiting for it to stop.

"The transformation is nearly complete little archer" a way too familiar voice informed me.

The agony stopped and I breathed deeply and heaved myself up onto all fours, limbs shaking. "What have you done to me?" I whispered weakly. "No wait let me guess. You wanted me to come willingly, you want me to have a free will so I can fight better for you is that it? Do you want to control me? Or are you killing me, because a sick bastard like you would do that right?" I hissed now on two shaky feet. Loki was in a dark suit and green tie, he almost looked normal.

My vision was swirling in circles and making bright stars dance everywhere. I focused on a rusty nail at Loki's feet trying to stop the world from doing cartwheels. "You are being reborn Jordan, don't fight it, it will be worse if you do" he said.

I threw up on the floor again. My body was rejecting whatever substance he had given me. I fell to the floor again as another spasm rocketed through me again and again. I wasn't sure if I was blinded by the tears or the pain. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!" I screamed in agony at the God's sneering face. "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO ME YOU, you ARGHHHHHHHHH!" my shrieks echoed in the large room while my insides felt like they were being torn out. The pain was blinding the torment too much. Before darkness enveloped me I remember pleading at Loki to make it end, begging him to kill me. Death would be a balm to this suffering.

**What do you think will happen now? What do you want to happen? Please tell me in the reviews :)**


	12. Chapter 12 - Am I Brave?

**Wow the reviews were really great, thanks everyone! This is another really short one but I hope you enjoy it!**

Loki walked gracefully back into another room after seeing Jordan black out. The God was in a good mood. He had all the chess pieces now; the only thing that he was uncertain about was Jordan. The frost giant blood would work he was sure of it; after the transformation however, he was unsure. Would she be loyal to him, her King? Or will her mind be spared. It was all in the hands of fate now.

Loki walked down a brick hallway illuminated by the star's light shining through the floor to ceiling windows. He opened the door at the end of the hall and stepped through. His soldiers were standing to attention, ready and armed. The Archer and the Captain's son stared unblinkingly ahead. An amused smirk spread across his face. "We are going to have a lot of fun little archer" the God whispered to himself.

.

.

I was awake again, cramped up from being on the concrete floor. Physically I felt fine, my head was throbbing though. I curled up on the mattress again and rubbed my temples. It felt like two people were wrestling in my brain; me and an intruder. I couldn't think let alone move. I think I heard a faint scream. I think it was mine. I pried my eyes open and looked around. I was still in the same room and the blue substance stuff had dried up on the floor. A throbbing, fiery ache in my forehead made me bite my lip till it bled. It felt like someone was splitting my head open with a hammer and chisel. I think I was thrashing around on the floor. "GET OUT OF MY FREAKING HEAD!" I roared "IT'S MINE YOU FUC"

Then it stopped.

Then there was just me gasping for breath.

Then there was stillness.

I opened my eyes slowly. Everything was strange. My vision picked out the smallest details. My senses heightened. I didn't feel weak, I felt strong. But all of it was wrong, it feels wrong.

Am I Brave?

**Oooooh some juicy stuff in there. What did you think? Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13 - I pulled the Trigger

**Wow it's been a while hey? Anyway I have finally written some more after a lack of inspiration. More inspiration the more I write so please share any ideas. I also take recommendations on other fanfics. Thanks to everyone who has followed, favourited or review - You're awesome ! I won't keep you waiting now. **

**Now dive in with no second thoughts...**

The thought circled my head. Maybe this was it. Am I brave? The impossible was in front of me. I swallowed. _Am I brave?_

I was in the same room standing beside the mattress. A still silence filled the room. The tension coming off me was almost pliable in the air. Opposite me was Dad. In any other circumstance I would have rushed up and hugged him. There would have been tears falling down my cheeks and he would have been stroking my hair. But this was different.

Dad stood still yet aggressive at the door on one side of the room. His hands were in tight fists and veins bulging in his arms. This wasn't Dad. A bow and quiver were strapped across his back and I knew he could shoot me in a second without hesitation. All I needed to do was get to that door.

I sprinted towards him as fast as I could and leaped onto his back. I crouched on his shoulders and tightened my hands around his coat's collar trying to suffocate him. Dad smashed me against the wall behind us making stars dance before me. I grabbed his bow before I fell and drove the point into his back. He grabbed the end as I kicked him hard on his unprotected side. He whipped the bow round and slashed my face with it. I was thrown back onto the floor. Dad launched a kick at my head yet somehow I dodged it. I rolled to the side again as a fist pummelled the concrete.

I grabbed his arm and used all my power to pull him down off balanced. It didn't work, he just pulled me up and was about to throw me into one of the shelves. I twisted round his body and grabbed one of his arrows. It was Stark's model which electrocuted its target. I whispered a silent apology to Dad as I drove the arrow head into his thigh. I jumped out of the way only getting a slight zap while Dad withered on the floor. I couldn't watch.

When he seemed to be unconscious I yanked the shaft so the arrow clattered to the floor. I checked his pulse and breathed a sigh of relief. I couldn't carry him and the door was just there waiting for me. "I'll come back Dad, promise" I whispered and planted a kiss on his forehead. His bow was nowhere to be seen so I grabbed a gun from his belt. I took one last look at him then headed for the door. When I opened it I couldn't believe my eyes.

I didn't think I just reacted. Thinking would make me cry and break, which wasn't an option right now. I aimed the gun at Tom's head breathing in and out slowly. His eyes were an eerie blue that glowed in the darkness. We were in a hallway with floor to ceiling windows. Outside I could see corrugated iron shed roofs and not much else. I kept my eyes locked onto Tom. He had a gun ready at his hip. I needed to get out of here and the only way was out the windows and into the streets. Let's hope the roofs didn't hurt so much.

"Tom I know you're in there. I'm so sorry." I said to Tom's blank face. Just before he snapped I looked away and pulled the trigger.

**Okay that was kind of a cliff hanger, gosh I'm so bad at them! Anyway I have an idea of what's coming so I will try to update soon. Review? Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14 - Untouchable

**I got alot of 'Why did you leave it there!' or 'YOU KILLED TOM?!' from that last chapter, thank-you. It made me feel like some evil genius when writing this chapter, yeah I need a life. Okay so I have been lacking alot of inspiration and that doesn't come naturally to me so I went after it with a club. Now you have the one thousand words of my thoughts to read so go ahead!**

The two bullets hit his calf and shoulder. Two quick shots as accurate as you could get. I jumped out of the window as the second bullet left the chamber. I covered my head instinctively as I dropped through the falling glass. I thought I had disabled him enough but I was wrong. A fierce burning pain exploded in my side. Tom had shot me. I think I screamed but I don't remember because a millisecond later I was crashing through the corrugated shed roofs.

I landed with an agonising thud on a cement floor. I scrambled up and clutched my side to stop the bleeding. I trailed my fingers around my back and felt for and exit wound. Shit, there wasn't one. I grabbed a rag from inside the shed and wrapped it round my side tightly. I needed to get this bullet out and patched up before Dad or Tom came for me, if they were alive. I needed Tony and Pepper, I need Bruce and Steve and I just need all of this to go away. Hot angry tears poured out of my eyes as I limped out of the shed.

I started walking through the little alley ways trying to find a person or people. Eventually I found an apartment window with a light shining through it. It felt like the gates to heaven. I climbed the rickety old stairs up to the door and knocked. It opened to a young woman with a toddler on her hip. She had a kind open face. "Can I help you?" she asked in Italian. Hang on does that mean I'm in Italy? The thought hardly bothered me, surprisingly.

"Someone shot me, the bullet is still inside. I need a doctor" I replied weakly showing her my bloody hand. "Will you help me?" I asked in perfect Italian.

She nodded and ushered me inside. I heard her talking on a phone as I lay down on her dining room table. The woman told me her name was Maria and she had called the doctor. Soon enough a balding man in a white coat and briefcase came in and started inspecting right away.

"The bullet will have to be removed, you should be at a hospital" the doctor informed me.

"Not a hospital, please, just get it out now. I can bear it" I pleaded feeling dizzy from the blood loss.

He nodded and applied anaesthetic to my hip. Then he started digging. I think getting the bullet out was twice as painful as getting shot. I'm pretty sure I almost broke Maria's hand. I bit my lip till it bled and my knuckles turned white from clutching the table. The room turned black and I was out.

.

"Am I dead?" I croaked out into the darkness. My eyes were closed and pain throbbed from my hip.

"No, you are not dead" a familiar voice answered me.

"I feel dead" I insisted.

"You are not dead." Was that Bruce? Can't be, I'm in Italy.

I coughed and replied "I am suffering a severe case of deadness, I'm sure of it."

My eyes fluttered open and I was blinded with white light. I was still in Maria's house but lying in a bed. Bruce was sitting next to me on a chair.

"Bruce? But…..How did you find me?" I almost shouted and started to move off the bed to hug him. I forgot about my bullet hole for a minute but it reminded me. Christ, bullets hurt like hell. I sucked in a deep breath as I lay back down again. "Bullets really hurt Bruce" I told him simply.

"I kind of gathered that."

Then it all came out. I started crying with those big wet tears and snot going everywhere. I told him everything, about how I found the note, handcuffed Tom, found Dad with the blue eyes, trapped by Loki. Then I scared him when I said he put the blue liquid stuff inside me. Bruce's face went white as a sheet but he told me to keep going. I explained to him how I vomited and passed out a lot then felt _wrong_. I told him how I electrocuted Dad, shot Tom and ended up here.

I stopped and watched Bruce think. I looked around the yellow painted room. I was lying on a patchwork bedspread with a small bedside table next to me. There was a book shelf and a desk in one corner. "We need to get you back to the Tower Jordan" Bruce finally said.

"We can't just leave Dad and Tom, they could die because of what I did to them!" I retorted furiously. Anger seemed to surge through me like adrenaline. Bruce's hand touched my arm in what was exposed to be a calming gesture. Except my arm turned blue and he yelled in shock making him stumble back. I had burnt him. My skin had burnt him. I was scared. I looked into the mirror hanging on the wall and saw that my eyes were the same eerie blue as Dad's and Tom's.

Fear penetrated me like a cold blade. Then like they were attached by fishing line, the furniture was raised of the floor except my bed. The pieces floated at least a metre off the ground. My head whipped around watching them suspended in the air. I got up off the bed with difficulty and walked into the centre of the room. Bruce was in a corner holding his hand in pain. The furniture started to shake. My breath was coming out in short quick gasps. I needed this to stop.

Beside the bed was Bruce's bag. I dived for it and turned it upside down emptying its contents. I reached for the first needle and liquid. I didn't know what it was or how much to give myself. I stabbed myself with it anyway and squeezed the clear medicine into my arm.

It worked. The furniture crashed to the ground and I felt normal. However the room started tipping and for the millionth time, I passed out.

**I need, no, ORDER you guys to give me some ideas, my brain is like a mound of dead cells waiting to be revitalised! If you ignore my plea than at least review - it makes my day.**


	15. Chapter 15 - Only One Way Out

**Its been a while since I updated, sorry! Got caught up in my other story and the general effects of life, the general parts of reality. Anyway, this story is coming to an end so please tell me what you think!**

There were blinking buzzing machines around me. Everything was a sharp hospital style white. I watched the steady flicking of a red light. I was in a container, a glass coffin. I could see my breath fogging up the side of the glass I was facing. I was calm, I felt normal. Flashbacks of yesterday, or did it happen yesterday? How long have I been inside here? I hoped Banner was okay. Why was I in here? Am I still me?

A beeping sound increased in tempo as I asked these questions and no answers came. I pulled at the tubes attached to me but it was useless. My few seconds of calm were wiped away and replaced with frustration. The same sensation from yesterday came over me. I didn't need a mirror to see my eyes glow blue. It felt like fire was coursing through me trying to punch its way out. I felt the glass with my hands and saw tiny cracks fracture at my touch.

I pushed the reinforced glass as hard as I could. My nails and fingertips shone blue. No one was going to keep me in a glass box. The glass shattered and sailed away from me like a bubble was protecting me. I stumbled off the bed and assessed the room.

The place had lots of monitors and doctor's equipment. There were trays and trays of tools and sterilised equipment. Three walls were bare except for one which held a heavily tinted pane of glass. Crap that was observation. I made the quickest and probably most deadly decision so far. Whatever was inside me will hurt people, like poor Bruce. I needed to stay away from them. This substance felt part of me now and I don't want to hurt anyone because of it.

I was going to leave, and never come back. I would disappear for good.

Adrenaline surged through me at the thought of it. I didn't even need to touch the window to make it crack. A siren whirled to life when the glass splinted and broke. I cursed quietly but leapt through the window. No one was inside. I turned towards the side door and let myself out.

Outside was a deserted hallway. Just bare white walls and grey floor. Then it hit me. I was in the Avenger's Tower. I was home. Hastily, I shook the thought from my head. I was leaving and that was final.

I was probably all over Stark's screens right now but I crept down the hallway none the less. Turning left I found myself in front of the training room. This was too good to be true. I swear I nearly sprinted inside to the archery aisle. I grabbed a bow and quiver and ran out towards the stairs. I must have looked weird in my hospital gown and weapons.

I turned and ran down the stairs looking for the exit. I notched an arrow just in case. Heavy footsteps suddenly echoed from around the corner. I had nowhere to hide so I just pulled the bow taught and crouched behind a pot plant. Fury turned round the corner with his gun up and a frown in place.

His eyes landed on my own and I stood up armed and ready. "Can you get it out of me?" I asked silently crying, though I was confused why.

Fury didn't say anything; he just glared at me with his one good eye. "We need to get you into a safer environment Jordan, Banner has"

"Can you get it out?" I said louder my hands shaking. I clenched them tighter so he wouldn't notice.

"We need to remove you from this area" He said clicking the safety off his gun. Some of the objects started to rise up off the floor.

"CAN YOU GET IT OUT?" I shouted with as much voice as I could muster. Fury blinked back his surprise. He curled his fingers around the trigger but didn't pull it. We stood in silence as I waited for an answer. I knew what it was but I had to hear it. Hope clung to me like a band aid but it was ripped off harshly making my skin prickle.

"No" he whispered.

A still, cold calm washed over me. I could get it out, but let's just say I wouldn't be here to see it. "Is Tom and Dad safe?" I asked quietly. Fury nodded warily, wondering what my next move would be. _Thank God they were alright._ The furniture crashed to the floor as I gained control again.

I don't know how I did it but a second ago I was in the Tower and now I was standing on top of a cliff somewhere in America. All I had to do was jump and I would be free of it. No one else would be hurt. I could let go.

**Good? Review? **


	16. Chapter 16 - Letting Go

The wind ruffled my hair as I stood on the edge. The bright red sunset seemed to stroke the waves below me. _Blood in water_. Sea gulls cawed overhead and the faint outline of a boat could be seen on the horizon. I dropped my weapons on the side of the cliff. The only thing left to remind me of what I was leaving. Tears threatened to spill but I narrowed my eyes in anger. The hurting had to stop.

They wouldn't find me for a few days, though I had no doubt Tony had already started looking. I hope they wouldn't find my body though. Crumpled on the rocks and as pale as a sheet. That would be too harsh. I stopped looking at the waves crashing against the cliff face and stepped back. I scrawled a message into the dirt with an arrow-head: _Sorry, I love you but I can't hurt you_. I breathed in a deep breath and fingered my hospital gown. The Other Side was waiting for me, Mum was waiting for me.

I took a few more steps back and broke into a sprint. Images of Steve smiling when handing me boxing gloves, Tony kissing Pepper on the cheek, Mum saying her last goodbye, Thor patient as ever, Dad trying to be a good dad, Banner in Italy and finally the sweet smell of Tom as I curled up beside him.

I jumped. Hands spread out like a bird and body horizontal. My red locks streaming in the wind. I was flying in a red sunset. The ocean welcomed me into its arms and the rocks embraced me. When the last bit of air left my lips I was free.

I was brave enough.

**I would like to thank everyone for reading, favouriting, following and reviewing, love you people!**


	17. Chapter 17

What if Jordan survived somehow?

What if that last breath never left her lips?

What if Loki had something to do with it?

Sequel anyone?

You decide.


End file.
